Downhill
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: Linda has just been arrested and dragged out by the police, how will Michael end up at the police station and will he make a decision that will change two people's lives forever


I watch her as she is led away from my office, in handcuffs, by police officers, screaming my name and shouting out, telling the world how much she loves me. I've got to admit it's a bit embarrassing for me, but more so for her as she is dragged through a crowd of children who look at her and wonder what happened to their favourite teacher, to make her this way. To make her into a lying, attempted murdering and surprisingly deadly person.

I picked up her keys, which had been left by the police officers, off the table and had a look at them. The star keyring which I had given her in university was still on it. I wondered why it was but then I remembered what had happened only half an hour ago. I slipped them in my blazer pocket, picked up her bag, which had also been left and started walking in the direction of the car park.

Luckily it the car park was empty when I got there. That was when I noticed that her car was going to be left here all night if no-one would move it and with me being the one closest to the car and the only one near with a set of keys, it was down to me to drive it home.

I opened the car door and sat down but that's when I remembered that I was going to have to drive this without insurance, and a license. I knew I had to get this car...her car, home safely without bumping it and also without being caught by the police. I put the keys in the ignition, turned it on and started to drive it to her place.

I got there safely after a few test runs around the car park. (That security guy was going to get a good laugh if he looked at the tapes) I stopped the engine, got out the car and locked the car door before going up to the front door and unlocking it with the keys. When I got in I placed my briefcase on the floor, placed the keys in a little bowl she had designated for them and walked into the living room. The living room was just exactly like the last time I had saw it. It was modern and the wall behind the sofa was painted blue, while all the others were a sort of cream. All the units were oak; the fabric of the couch was a brown colour and a 26in flat screen TV sat in the corner on top of a wooden TV stand.

He closed the white door behind him as he remembered the events of today.

"When did she start to go so downhill." He wondered.

He flopped down on the sofa and was about to think things through when he heard the front door opening. He stood up and wondered what to do but the living room door was already open before he could do anything.

"Michael." The voice said. It was Linda's mum Jenna

"Hi Jenna. I'm guessing you heard."

"Yeah, the police station phoned me, I didn't know that she would do that to you. I thought you two were close."

"Were, being the operative word." He chuckled to himself. "No, I've thought about it now and I know where I went wrong."

"Why are you here?" Jenna asked.

"She left her bag and her car at the school and I was bringing them back."

"Well, you can stay for a while it's probably the last time you'll see this place."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Michael, she's going down for at least 15 years." She said sympathetically.

"Well, what are you in for?" He asked her.

"I was only in to collect some clothes for her. I need to take them down the station."

"I'll do that." Michael said.

"No, it's fine."

"Please." Michael pleaded.

"Really?" Jenna said unsure.

"Yeah, it'll be ok."

"Well, tell her I'll see her sometime soon."

"I'll make sure I will." With that Jenna walked out of the door, got back into her car and drove off."

Michael walked out of the living room and made his way up the stairs two by two. When he got to the top he turned right and made his way through to her bedroom or boudoir (As she liked to call it)

He opened the door and everything was as he expected it. Her makeup was sprawled over the cabinets, her books were tucked safely in the book case and the curtains were open to bring some light into the room. He brought out a bag from under her bed and started to pack some clothes and underwear that he thought she might need. When he had finished he took the bag downstairs, grabbed the keys from the bowl, picked up my briefcase and locked the door before getting into my car and driving myself to the prison, where she would be residing for the next 15 to 25 years.

He picked up her bag and locked the door of his car before making his way to the reception of the prison.

"Hi, I've brought in the belongings of the new prisoner Linda Radleigh."

"Linda Radleigh." The 40 year old bald guard muttered to himself. He then pressed a button on his walkie talkie and talked to the prison guard who must have been down at the cells at that moment. Michael didn't really hear any of the reply except her name and where she was meant to be brought to because he was too busy thinking over today's events.

A door from the other end of the corridor and there was Linda, in her dress from earlier this evening, being (basically) dragged down the corridor to the front desk where Michael was standing.

"This lovely gent has brought in Miss Radleigh's clothing." The receptionist said.

Michael just stared at Linda. He noticed that she looked worn out. There were bags under her eyes and mascara stains on her cheeks from she had been crying. Her dress was a bit ripped and her hair was scruffy, not usually perfect like it normally was. Her hands were hand cuffed together and there were marks on her wrist from where she had pushed the cuffs down to stop her losing the circulation in her arms.

Michael finally caught back up with reality and passed the bag over to the very tough looking prison officer. That's when she was turned around and dragged back down the corridor to her cell. Before she made it there she had turned around, just once, and gave Michael a small smile to show him that she was fine and that she could cope. Michael gave a smile back but then realised that she probably wasn't going to last a day in there without being beaten up. She didn't belong in there with those madwomen. She was different. He took a shaky breath out before making his way to his car, he needed to think about today and what had happened but he knew at one point in his life he was going to be back here. Maybe for what he thinks are the wrong reasons but an action that would change two people's lives forever.


End file.
